redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bluestripe the Wild
If you would like to see my archive please go here. Fixed It! You had to copy-paste all of the talk page into the archive. It's all there now :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:44, 15 August 2009 (UTC) *sigh* yes, she told me.... I have been praying all day when ever I think of her....its the only thing I can do, but it's also the most powerful thing to do. Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 00:13, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Bluestripe, nothing much, been really busy. You? Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:31, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Audition Im putting a Audition video up on youtube for redwall season 4 look it up it will be fan made.-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} Thanks mate!--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! Where ya gonna upload your thing? -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 19:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) your voice reccording thing. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 19:56, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Aw, I see. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 19:58, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Check out my new fan fic, Three Insane Ones, One mob! Thanks! Umrag the Destroyer 01:10, 24 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer THE CUTE ONE IS REVEALED!!! SHE BURNS!!!! Umrag the Destroyer 01:40, 24 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Update! on Black Rose! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 02:02, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Question about Redwall Wars WIKI I'm on the mercenary list there, but how does a mercenary get "hired" to work for a team as an assassin? Do the mercenaries just start off like any other player on the blog; running in and kicking tails, or do they need hired first before they can join the fight? Maybe I'm confused here. I've made one post on the wars blog so far, an introductory post, but now my brain's blank. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 20:23, 24 August 2009 (UTC) thanks thanks mate!! i will update it soon.oh,and please put your sig in updates section on my page. --skipper falloon wassup matey 02:09, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Admin Please refer to the Help Wiki. --LordTBT Talk! 02:10, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Friends Yeah I have read a few of your fanfics and i like them. Sorry but i don't have a signature yet im just finding things out one step at a time. I haven't read your user page yet but I'm just about to. ~~Brockfang Done! I hope ya like it! This is the first pic I've done in color and in my new style. I notice though, that my pictures get a little scrunched up when I upload them. thumb| Alright.... The Kingdom of Darkness has unofficially started!--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! hmm.... How about a mongoose? yeah, that sounds kinda weird, but you could try that since he's from a tropical island. And about the girl character, you could ask a girl for help with that! ;) Anyway, hope I helped! :D--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! You're welcome matey! Anytime! :D--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Update on SneekPeek!--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 02:23, 27 August 2009 (UTC) update on coils of doom --skipper falloon wassup matey 02:55, 27 August 2009 (UTC) that is interesting....yeah, it comes up alot in the Psalms... like, as a pause or something... thanks for sharing! :D God bless! :) Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:34, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Randomness rules! ;) oh, you mean Black Rose? dont feel bad at all! its totally fine.... but I would love it if you did read it... :D I will be updating it again soon.... I am very close to finishing! sweetness....;D there are'nt many Japanese names in Black Rose...they are more in HE&GS. and they're not names, really, they are Japanese words. like (this one is in Black Rose)Kawauso- otter (yeah, he's an otter ;) ) and Risu-squirrel (in HE&GS) Umi-sea (yep, and otter.) :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:38, 27 August 2009 (UTC) thats a really good question...gosh, I dont know! :D wow.... let me ask my dad.... ok, I'm back, he says that before the Fall everything was lush, "the land of milk and honey" but when Moses didnt do what God said, God told him he would curse the land. my dad says there were forests there at one time. it isnt like we know it today; now its a desert, then it was green. hope that helps! also, he says "Selah" means meditate, like a pause, like "read this and think about what it means" :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:46, 27 August 2009 (UTC) A female heroine, huh? well, if you havent noticed, all of my characters (so far) are girls, and the two adjectives that best describe them (and me) are fiesty and sassy. :D lol ....actually, more like LAM, laughing at myself. :D what exactly do you need help with? other than personality.... most of my characters, male or female have a lot of my character traits... not all of which are good ;) Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:56, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Update! On Kingdom of Darkness.--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Re: your sudden cry for help with your fan fic sequel Alright, in answer to your request. I suggest for a name ask Verminfate, he's good at that thing.(And believe me I should know) And for the weapon how about a pair of Japanese Katanas.(samurai swords). Let me know what you think. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Lookit! an update on BR! yesss! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 22:39, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Another update on SP! think U will like the next part after this --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 00:41, 28 August 2009 (UTC) that's okay Don't feel bad, it's not a big deal. :) You can still read it now.--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! :D oh cool! Thank you! That would be neat! :D--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Hi = ) Hi Bluestripe! thanks for the wellcome, and sure i would like to be your buddy and i will read your story a.s.a.p! =D --Stardust Haremaiden 18:34, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Hi = ) Hi Bluestripe! thanks for the wellcome, and sure i would like to be your buddy and i will read your story a.s.a.p! =D --Stardust Haremaiden 18:35, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Update! On KoD.--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! I just wanted to say..... that I love it when you talk to me about things that you have read in the Bible. talking with someone across the country about His word is SO NEAT!!!!! :D please feel free to anytime.. and to tell me what He is doing in your life! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 22:16, 28 August 2009 (UTC) oh cool! that's awesome! thanks! So what's on it? Malkariss? The Wearet? Razgath?--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! small update on coils of doom. --skipper falloon wassup matey 01:01, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Fanfic Well even if it is Martin's grandfather then that would mean that Lord Stonepaw would be the badger lord because Brocktree is around for Luke and Boar for Martin jr. I think it would have to be someone before his grandfather and you would also get to make up the name. RE: KoD picture ah, cool! sounds awesome! thanks again! :)--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! RE: Villain name hmm.... how about..... Zakrav. Is that good?--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! and the wolf..... how about..... Grimlon? or maybe Garlag? What do ya think? :)--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! You're welcome! :D Cool! thanks! I'm kinda making Malkariss to be a vampire-like creature. he hates the light.--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! The Wearet wears....um..... I guess like in the TV show. Spiked belt and stuff. Maybe a cape, but no hood. And sure, maybe Malkariss could be in the middle and the other two on each side of him. Razgath is going to last for most of the story actually! Cause he meets Slagar and Slagar isn't even born yet. They'll come soon! Well, McPhersome doesn't come for awhile, but Sanken, (that's Samkim's son ;) ) will be in it soon. LOL!--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! -- Mmm hmm I back... kinda. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Naruto? Um... people turn into logs?? gotta go, say hi to Shieldmaiden for me, please. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:17, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Welcoming You may find it easier to type -- ~~~~ -- LordTBT Talk! 01:21, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Hey its me! Sarn't O'cragg. Or just Cragg for short. Sorry my message is jolly late, wot! Did'nt have the bloomin time. I really enjoy those stories of yours. TOP HOLE, WOT! Anyway, old chap, yes i would like to be ur bloomin friend. - Blood and Vinegar! Eullliaaaiaia! yes, I did read your update....I just didnt comment, because this computer is soooooo slow. so, when she lets me, I use my moms computer for that.... its fast...me likey. Awesome update, BTW. made me ccry. ;) oh, *laughs* ok, ok, I will, I will! I started school today, but I hope to be updating just as much now as before. LOL, I dont mind! I do that, too, sometimes! ;) Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 23:42, 31 August 2009 (UTC) hmm.... He wears clothes similar to like what a thief-type guy would wear. A brownish jerkin and a dark green cloak, a belt with pouches in it and a beret to make him more French. ;) Yeah, so that's about it. I'm assuming that you're going to draw a picture of him. Thank you so much! :D--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! AWESOME!!!! :D Thanks so much!!!! I can't wait to see it!!!--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Update! On KoD.--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Update on SP. And I'm on shoutbox! --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 13:59, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ?? Oh, okay. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 13:54, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Another update on SP!--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 23:06, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Re: Castaways We're just sticking with Redwall for now. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:10, September 8, 2009 (UTC) fan fics i made two more-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} arty stuff ok, im a little busy with homework, but ill manage to fit you in, ive had nothing to do for ages so thank you --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 14:45, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Blodwoede Bloodwrath, roughly, in Old Norse. Herran is Lord. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 21:38, September 15, 2009 (UTC) I'll try Zaran Rhulain Message me! 02:12, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Bluestripe! --[[User:Lady Bloodwrath|Cornell Bloodstripe]] 23:13, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey Bluestripe, can you read my prologue to ''Lady Bloodwrath; my fan fiction? --Cornell Bloodwrath Lady Bloodwrath 23:36, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Update! On OW&C-The Beginning. Sorry for the long wait.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! pictchas! do u want me to give u both pictures at the same time? cause ive just finished bluestripe --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 17:50, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Re: Your messages Sorry about that I haven't gotten a chance yet. Awesome! You made the Order of the Arrow!! Thats neat!! And about talking more, I'm not really a person who likes to talk much, unless I need to. well see you around!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! In "When Alicia Gave Freedom", do mine if you and Silver are traveling companions? ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 21:42, September 20, 2009 (UTC) update coils of doom --skipper falloon wassup matey 21:46, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Update! On OW&C-The Beginning.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! ? What's NYLT and whats the Order of the Arrow? Prard Grrr... 17:43, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Aww! Thank you mate! God bless and have a wonderful day yourself!! Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 20:38, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Awesome!! Let me know when you do! Thanks so much!!!!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Hey Blue, if you didn't choose a theme song, I have a great one:Monster by Skillet! listen to it, I think you'll like it--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! hmm Nice Idea but 2 of my cowritten stuff failed/hit a rut. I would IF we made a plan and IF we BOTH stuck to it only deviating if we BOTH agreed. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 23:55, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Sounds good! Why don't you ask them about it? Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Sorry! sorry it took so long, i actually finished the picture and forgot ALL about it :( here u go! --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus''' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 18:43, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Update! On ROTE. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update on creepy crawies. Thats the best part about being my beta reader, your the only one i bother to update :\. It's getting dark again *shivers*-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= I am going to have a contest to guess wot a name means on the blog comments. }} Otterpic species: river otter gender:male name: Estaran Streambattle Clothes: a blue tunic with a brown leather belt and an eyepatch over one eye age: around fifty weapons: a sling and a cutlass other: a gold tailring on the rudder thx mate! --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 17:33, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ? What short stories were you talking about with SM? Umrag the Destroyer 01:50, October 2, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer oooh! ok i get it, thx matey--Amber plz leave a message after u click 17:31, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Hi! No I don't think I have. I will if you want me to. I really only read peoples fan fics if they ask me to. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Of course I will! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! hm yeah, we could! Good idea! If we do it might be a good idea to do a story that one of us was already planning. I have 'Rylo's Journey' up for grabs.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! BTW matey, I saw the pics that you uploaded earlier. They're AWESOME! :D I can't wait to see the Kingdom of Darkness cover!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Hey Bluestripe! I was wandering, can I use your character Bluestripe in my fan fiction? As one of Cornell's friends? --Lady Bloodwrath Eulaliaaa!! Hey Bluestripe. Southern Its fun to say y'all.Skipper BlueEyes 03:28, October 6, 2009 (UTC)Skipper Blue Eyes Southern Its fun to say y'all.Skipper BlueEyes 03:28, October 6, 2009 (UTC)Skipper Blue Eyes Southern Haha. I love the South! Southern The great thing is that you can use slang with a cool accent Southern 6. More country music. 7. Great football. 8. Cracker Barrel. 9. Steve Spurrier. hate to interrupt but u know there's cracker barrels up here in the frigid state of MN. Besides we have Paul Bunyon : P Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 03:48, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Signature Image could you please reduce the size of your signature image? Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:21, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Smaller please. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:32, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll work with that for now . -- LordTBT Talk! 22:40, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Well What other weapon? What kind of storm- a storm of foes? And is he pretending to be the Skipper to keep up morale because the real one was killed or is he evil? Anything unusual about him? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:26, October 9, 2009 (UTC) OK If he is evil: *Killed Skipper and took his place to infiltrate woodlanders. *Lone traveler standing on a rock swearing revenge against the Skipper If he is good; *The Skipper was killed so he took his place to keep up morale *For some reason the otters won't fight so he impersonates Skipper to get them to fight (works for evil too) Sorry these are lousy dad has LOUD music blaring Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:36, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Well How would having Skipper be blamed for the vanishing accomplish anything unless *Perhaps the Skipper wants to fight the vermin and no one else does so the bad guy gets rid of him to prevent them from fighting. *Perhaps he has a personal grudge against Skipper Again loud music Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:39, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Thought of what? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:41, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Links LordTBT normally asks people not to leave links on people's talk pages, becuase of you want to delete your story, LordTBT has to walk around everywhere erasing red links. Just thought I'd mention. Umrag the Destroyer 02:03, October 9, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer I saw your Skipper thing, and maybe he could be: ''Evil' Skipper's brother who believes different stuff the him. A turned friend because of some incident. Umrag the Destroyer 02:16, October 9, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer wow..now that''s cold. where i live, cold is...well about forty or fifty degrees? idk. and even then, we complain! --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 02:56, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:30, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Late response to ye idea Okay, mate: *He is waiting for battle. The lone protector of (choose one: Redwall, a village, his family). *Someone he loves is dead. He is contemplating revenge. *He has gone crazy, and is going to start hunting down goodbeasts. Depressing? Of course, that's one of the first signs of insanity. --Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 14:48, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Well... That's an exaggeration. I said I might have Swine Flu or the cold. It's definitely the cold. I haven't sneezed once. I considered it because yesterday a kid in my class who used to have Swine Flu was back. I'm pretty good, thanks. I feel like that time the hospital pumped me full of drugs, though. --Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 01:16, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Blog Comments If you feel the urge to comment on something more than once in a short period of time (say for example, 15 minutes), just edit the original comment and add to it. There is no need to create entirely new comments. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:26, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Yep I remember when you first came to the Wiki.(And me too.) Boy, that was a loooooooong time ago, soon to be a year ago. (BTW what is your avatar supposed to be?) Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Comments Read the ''entire article before commenting. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:47, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Sure! Once I get the time. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! no Woodlanders VS woodlanders. Dibbuns prank, goes wrong and before you know it everybeast it pranking! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 18:44, October 11, 2009 (UTC) OKAY! Easy peasey. Viva la Vida-Coldplay Around the World-Daft Punk I'm Outta Time-Oasis Devil's Spaceship-Rusty Anderson Mean Mr. Mustard-The Beatles Livin' in a Bubble-Eiffel 65 Holding Out for a Hero-Frou Frou Hawaiian War Chant- Bob Will's and his Texas Playboys I LOVE (GOOD) music :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:44, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Saxon math? Huh? :P Yeah, I have the odds in the back of the book, of course my math teacher usually give stuff from a work book, but thank goodness he doesn't give us much! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:00, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Update! On OW&C-The Beginning.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! 'Ello! Hey. I understand you would like to be part of the series I'm writing. Yes, of course you can. What character would you like to be in it? The series takes place WAY after even Doomwyte. It takes place in about the 1500's. Explanation: Pirates of The Caribbean, but with next to no pistols or rifles, and more swords and armor. The only thing that is just passing from experimantal to useage is the cannon. So, that's that, as they say. Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 14:29, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Wii/Gamecube For the Wii, I'll say "HeatSeeker". It a game were you fly a jet and shoot down other planes. --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 22:55, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Hallo Blustripe the wild! Bigfoot Story My brothers and me were taking a hike in the forests near Stone Mountain. My eldest brother, Johnny, started to play tricks on me. "Hey (I'm putting my user name here instead of my real name) Layla, you hear I quite it is?" "Shut up John! I'm not the one that's scared..." (I was! :p) Johnny walked ahead with my other brothers Tony and Brandon, leaving me behind. I did noticed how quite it was; the birds weren't no were to be found. I jumped when my brother called me. "Layla! C'mon! Hurry, look at this!" I ran up to them, and it was a deer body in front of us. (IT WAS STINKY!!) "Look at the claw markings on it's head!" I said. The markings were long, and the blood was dried. A roar went out from behind us, and I began to scream. (^_^') "MOUNTAIN LION!!! RUUUNNN!!" To my surprise, they listened to me and followed. Before we were out the forest, we saw this black, huge, ape like thing running down a hill (It looked like a mountain). It was on it's back legs, and at a fast speed. (I was still running, but my brother tried to video tape it). --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 16:36, October 18, 2009 (UTC) The area was nothing but under brush and trees; also, unlike you, the only smell I smelled was the deer. Plus the sun was highest in the sky. --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 18:53, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *First: Maybe the stink was both the deer and Bigfoot. IDK *Second: It was really fast! Much faster than a man, and the speed of a cheeta. IDK if it was running from us, or it was after something. There was no animals or signs of life in the area thought. --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 21:59, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Maybe. --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 22:02, October 18, 2009 (UTC) hello Hello Bluestripe the wild! I allso love to draw and im a Girlscout in sweden im Christain to and i LOVE to reed Redwall to ofcurse. //Redwall_lover